fanon_galaxy_funhousefandomcom-20200214-history
Misty's Life
Set in a rural surburban town called Parisande, this fanfic is about an 11 y/o Japanese-Canadian girl named Misty Miyamae, and she just graduated from elementary school and is going to high school. Will things do right or wrong? Each chapter is all told in Misty's view. Chapter One - Meet Misty Hi! I'm Misty Meiko Miyamae, and I just graduated from elementary school. Before anything, I would like to tell about me and my classmates that are going to the same school with me. Let's start with me. I'm Misty Meiko Miyamae, and my nickname is "Triple M" because my first, middle and last name all start with M. People have called me that since grade one. When I was in grade one, I had lots of friends. Then we were put into second grade, and we all started merging into our groups. All the pookies that were good at sports were put into one group, all the diva pookies had their own group. The only ones that didn't have a group were me, and this girl named Penelope, and we became good friends. We figured out we were both of Japanese incestory and became awesome friends. And speaking of Penelope... 'Penelope Kunomatsu -' Penelope is my best-est friend in the world. We have loads in common, and we live right next to eachother. She loves to do math and has high hopes for becoming a teacher. Her favorite color is scarlet red and her favorite food is sushi. 'Finn Jones - '''Finn knows tons of famous actors, and his dad is a famous director who could hook him up with any celebrity. Although he is very popular, he doesn't take it as if he is superior to everyone in his path. His favorite color is navy blue. '''Calidonia Westwood -' Calidonia is a smart girl, and never changed colors due to a gene disorder. She is smart, helpful and apologetic. No matter how much you tick her off she's more likely to help regardless. 'Owen Kwakami -' Owen is probably the most athletic person I know. He makes it into track and field every year and is a very good basketball player. He is sometimes snobby and arrogant, but he doesn't realize it just yet. 'Birch Westley -' Birch is Owen's best friend, and they're together so much, they're practically married. 'Amalia Chancellor -' Amalia is extremely popular. She thinks that she is better than everyone and then a minute later thinks that she's the nicest person in existence. DOG PLEASE. She always tries to teach me "a lesson" just because I am not as "perfect" as her. She gets good grades, everyone likes her, teachers like her, and she gets a lot of respect but they don't see that she's annoying as fudge. 'Lisa Ulman -' Her mom works at bank, she has a lot of money, she has a lot of friends, people like her, she even tried to go on a DATE with Finn. She does not get a lot of good grades though. Well, at least she is a bit nicer than Amalia. Category:Fanfictions Category:Stuff by Tech